


Why don't you make me

by lustful_whore



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Restraints, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustful_whore/pseuds/lustful_whore
Summary: Hi! This is my first ever bit of writing, I apolgise if it's not that good or there are some mistakes, Feel free to leave a comment if there's anything you'd like to say about it. <3
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Why don't you make me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever bit of writing, I apolgise if it's not that good or there are some mistakes, Feel free to leave a comment if there's anything you'd like to say about it. <3

You had gotten yourself into a lot of trouble and you knew it too. 

You and Aaron were relaxing at home, having a relatively quiet day until you had gotten into an argument about something so stupid you couldn’t even remember what it was. 

You were yelling and back talking at Aaron left and right, which only made his dominant side come out even more than what it normally would. 

He walked towards you and held your jaw tightly in his hand. 

“You better shut that dirty mouth of yours Sweetheart before it gets you in trouble.” For some reason him saying this ignited your bratty side, you looked up at him deadpanned.

“Why don’t you make me?” You snapped

That was all it took before Aaron had you up and over his shoulder, he made his way up the stairs towards your shared bedroom. 

You being the brat you were, you weren’t going to let him do it that easily resulting in you weakly hitting his back and yelling at him to put you down. 

He walked into the room and threw you on the bed, knocking the breath out of your lungs. 

He went to reach something under the bed and pulled out an all too familiar maroon velvet box, you knew that this box was only ever seen when you were in deep trouble and at this point you knew there was no going back. 

Aaron opened the box and set it out of your sight, so you weren't able to see what he was going to do to you. 

He reached into the box and pulled out a black ball gag resulting him shoving it in your mouth before you even had the chance to protest. 

“Since you can’t seem to keep your mouth shut and stop back talking, I’ll just take away your privilege to talk at all.” 

You whine and look up at him batting your eyelashes in the process

“What’s wrong Sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?” 

You groaned and rolled your eyes. 

Aaron knew exactly what he was doing, he knew you loved when he got dominant and did whatever he wanted. He also knew how wet and horny it got you when he would tease you and treat you like a toy. 

He then reached into the maroon box and pulled out your favorite set of black and red restraints and showed them to you before tying your hands to the headboard and each of your feet to a bedpost. 

Aaron looked down at you and rubbed his hands up and down your thighs so slow, making you buck up against his hands. He smacked your thighs and rubbed his hands right over your clothed core. You tryed pleading as best as you could with the gag in your mouth. 

“I can’t understand what you’re saying when you mumble sweetheart.” 

You glared at Aaron for that comment resulting in him towering over you and staring down at you. 

“You’re gonna drop that bratty ass attitude right now or so help me god, you won’t walk straight for a week sweetheart.” 

You rolled your eyes as if saying we’ll see about that. 

Aaron began to tear your shirt, leggings and underwear off your body, causing you to whimper underneath him. 

“Oh, you didn’t think I was serious? That’s funny. Since you can’t talk, if you need to use your safe word at all, shake your head a couple times and I’ll stop. Other than that, sit back and take your punishment like the little brat that you are.” 

Aaron swiftly removed all of his clothes and towered over you, stroking his rock hard cock. He looked down at your dripping pussy, and grinned while running a finger through your slit. 

”What got you so wet sweetheart? Is it the fact that you know Daddy is going to fuck you until this is all you can think about for the next week?”

He kept teasing you and saying dirty things that he knew riled you up to no end. 

"Still on birth control?” You nod at Aaron. “Good I didn’t want to wear a condom.” Aaron got down in between your legs and ran his cock up and down your pussy, making you whine and wiggle underneath him. 

He sees you wiggling and smirks before sliding his entire length into you in one motion, stretching you out in the best way possible. He froze for a second before starting to fuck you at a more extreme pace, making your guys’ bed hit the wall repeatedly. Aaron leans down over you and looks down at you as he keeps fucking into you. He reaches around and takes off the gag. 

“Wanna hear those pretty moans.” 

The second he takes it off, you can’t help but moan out at the feeling of him filling you up. Aaron keeps going hard, not slowing his pace as he bites and teases your nipples. 

"M gonna fill you up so good, wanna fill you up with a baby.” 

You and Aaron had never really talked about having kids, and even though you were on birth control, it turned you on even more and pulled you closer to the edge. 

“A- Aaron please I’m so close.” 

He kept going and didn’t respond, making you desperate for him to notice so you could cum. 

“Daddy can I cum? Please I need to cum so bad.” 

He looked down at you and smirked. 

“Go ahead and cum sweetheart.” 

You moaned loudly as you came undone all over Aaron's cock, he followed quickly behind you and stills his hips as he buries his cock in you and cums as deep as possible. 

After Aaron cums, he immediately takes you out of the restraints and starts asking if you’re okay and if anything was too much for you. You smile and tell him you’re just fine. 

“ I love you Aaron and I’m sorry for being a brat when we were fighting earlier.” 

You gave Aaron a soft smile

“I love you too sweetheart and there’s no need to be sorry, I’m at fault too.” 

You both cleaned yourselves and the bed up before laying down and getting ready for bed. After a few minutes of silence you turn and look at Aaron, 

"So, you have a breeding kink ?” He blushed and turned in the opposite direction, 

“We can discuss that another time.” 

He grinned

“Whatever you say daddy.” 


End file.
